wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysteries Arc
The Mysteries Arc is the fourth arc of Legacy of the User Battle Force. It is the sequel to the Neo Ghouls Arc, and it takes place after the crew has been defeated. It is notably easier than the Neo Ghouls Arc, due to the introduction of borderline cheap characters such as Melanie Hatayama and Beth Freeman. This arc is one of three arcs that have been cancelled midway; this is due to the lack of an actual storyline or plot and many distractions. Story After being blown off the planet by the Ghouls, the crew ends up on Earth. They ponder how they had gone so far in just a week of unconsciousness. Talia notices Karin Kurosaki walking home from school- she concludes that this is Karakura Town, as Karin turns back to find the source of the noise. Karin made commentary about how it would be easier if Ichigo was a Shinigami so that she wouldn't be bothered by ghosts. Karin notices a strand of blonde hair on a bush and wonders where it came from as Talia curses her blonde hair under her breath. Talia states to Starman that they have to get out of Karakura Town, as most of them don't take Hollows lightly. Karin hears this and turns to the street where the crew is, and kicks a soccer ball at what she thinks is a Megaman lookalike ghost. It instead hits Talia, who frantically tries to talk Karin out of interrogating them. Talia states that she should go to Urahara for answers and Sonidoes off into the distance; Karin states that she can still see them and thinks about how weird they are as she walks home. The crew wakes up the next day, still stranded in Karakura Town. Karin leads them out of the town; the crew sees a strange mountain which will not succumb to any attack. They disregard this and teleport to the Soul Society, where they are greeted by Rukia Kuchiki, who tells them that Goku had come here and trained. After some small talk, they are attacked by Miss10 who seemed like a pathetic weakling under Rukia, as Rukia explains that a cut in power is given to souls who do not use spiritual energy in the Soul Society. She also implies that Shinigami receive a power bonus. She takes away Miss10. Shortly after that, MrMister came onto the scene, but he was also defeated by Rukia's brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. The crew enjoyed a peaceful one-hour intermission between that and their next attack from YouTube Poop Ganon. Ganon put up a good fight, but was defeated by Goku, who came back, and Gold Starman. The two kept using "ping-pong combos" by pushing Ganon back and forth, a deadly combo that forced Ganon to retreat - however, he was captured. The next day, Talia returned to Hueco Mundo while the crew enjoyed some peaceful hours in the morning. Aya Shameimaru and Nitori Kawashiro came to visit the Soul Society, telling the crew that half of the Touhou girls have been captured by the Ghouls- coincidentally, Cisaderes came shortly after and ruined the peace. He did not receive a power cut and threatened the crew with capture and death after he had taken over the Mirror Universe. DaMast was summoned and began to attack the crew, but Rukia came back from her patrol in the nick of time and fought him off until her brother, Byakuya, came and expressed his frustration over the fighting. Byakuya went easy on DaMast at first, using only low-leveled Kido, but quickly rose to high-leveled Hado and Bakudo as well as combination attacks. When DaMast just wouldn't go down, Byakuya released his Zanpakuto, Senbonzakura, and caused grave injuries to him. DaMast refused to go down, however, and Byakuya was forced to release Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (his Bankai) and defeated him. The crew didn't receive any intermission as trolls quickly invaded the Soul Society and scared the residents there. THEEPICTROLLBOSS commanded these trolls to keep trolling, and the assault worked for a while. However, Talia made a smart move when she summoned Carly, who trolled the troll boss back with insults. THEEPICTROLLBOSS wasn't fazed nonetheless and attacked Carly, who was prompted to switch into Dark Signer form. Carly played "Reverse Trap", reversing the troll boss's method of gaining power into losing power. She then attacked the trolls with "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu" and "Earthbound Whirlwind", defeating the trolls. Three trolls were captured- Rachy, TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL, and the troll boss himself. After some interrogation, it is revealed that a new group ALONGSIDE the Ghouls is being formed, and is claimed to be even more vicious than the Ghouls themselves... The next day, the crew went to investigate the strange mountain that they encountered after leaving Karakura Town. The crew is attacked by a spirit flame and an adversary, both of which are defeated. The mountain is later revealed to be a Vicered base- it turns out the Vicereds that the crew met back in the last arc weren't actually so friendly after all. The Vicereds send Anna to attack the crew, but she is easily defeated and captured. While Talia and Meghan were waiting for something to happen, a Dragonair appeared. Talia wondered how Pokemon could be there, as they are not native on Earth, when Clair arrives, catching it as Meghan brings up old times with her. Samus arrives, when a ghould grunt attacks and retreats shortly after Samus uses Zero Laser. Malloy, Hanni, andBioMaverick arrive and try to find the Vicred base, which is located right where they are, as revealed by an info card. Beth arrives, but when Bio finds the entrance underground and begins to destroy it, she attacks and later disappears. Bio splits himself into to as the Bass form sneaks into the base. Ricky, a member of the Vicered, arrives and begins to attack Hanni. Bio's organization form repells the attack while Hanni runs into the base. Ricky retreats, only to have Tubba Blubba arrive. He does not pose a threat and goes away when Bass comes up with several info cards, which are tossed to Timson, who recently arrived. They then blow up the base with a bomb set by the generator. Gwonam arrives, who is shortly followed by another Kirby, along with Katie, Kirby's care taker. The Kirby in Malloy's army argues that the one that arrives is a Batamon in disguise, why Gwonam states that Batamon must go to jail. The mayor arrives and simply says it is illegal. Meta Knight assists Malloy's Kirby while Master supports the other. Eventually, they prove that both are real, after some testing and confirmation from Katie. Later, Prometheus arrives, announcing that he will join Talia and Bio, as he views them as too weak at the moment and does not want them to die "early in the game". The crew decides to invade a base in the middle of a wasteland the next day, where Meghan brings up old times with a rival named Travis, who killed her Dragonite. The base turns out to be abandoned, and they are attacked by the Ghouls, who say that they caused the damage. The Ghouls make the base selfdestruct, but Beth drags everyone into hammerspace and negates the intended damage. Meghan and Beth then have a 2-on-2 with Travis and his presumed girlfriend Elisa in a Pokemon battle. Travis ends up winning, however, despite the crew's efforts. Prometheus then appears again, telling his sister Pandora that his assistance would no longer be given to her, and that the players of the ultimate game of destiny have already been chosen. The next day, Malloy, his army, and several more allies decide to check Castle Dedede out, as Malloy had a hunch that something was going on there. Dedede follows, as he wants to retake it. Inside, it is revealed that a Waddle Dee named Head Dee has gathered up an army of Dees with machine guns. They are beaten and are revealed to be possessed by Dark Matter. They then gain a piece of the giant Warpstar, which is needed to travel to Popstar. A few days later, upon returning to Earth, the crew is attacked by stubborn enemies known as Konrensaseru and Meguskoto. Even with the help of returning ally Reisen, the crew is held off until Melanie shows up- Konrensaseru is so distracted by her tier list placement that he saw earlier that he let his guard down. At the same time, Starman let his dark powers take over- this results in Konrensaseru and Meguskoto being defeated. The next day, the crew encounters a malevolent piece of yarn, revealed to be Yin-Yarn. Yin-Yarn possesses two people, but he is defeated both times. The crew, already weakened, is then attacked by a Freak Bird working for the Ghouls- this Freak Bird covers many people with feathers, causing them to become imprisoned within an unknown Ghoul base. Only a select few are left, however, and it is up to them to find the lost warriors. Meanwhile, Mega finds all but 2 of the remaining Warpstar pieces after searching the World that Never Was and gives them to Angel. Shortly afterwards, ViceredG arrives, but is easily captured by Starman. Count Bleck then appears and taunts the heroes. He easily defeats Malloy and his armies, but is disposed of by Melanie and Satori. He then retreats. The events below did not happen at the IRC and they were put there due to the arc being dragged out ridiculously long. After Count Bleck's defeat, the crew immediately draws attention to a strange pine tree in the desert. As pine trees do not usually appear in deserts, X asks the Ram Team, a parallel to Malloy's Waddle Dee Army, to inspect the tree. Test results were abnormal; not only was the structure of the pine leaves incorrect, but the pine tree refused to budge, despite it not having any roots(!!!!!). Talia decides to destroy the pine tree; a hole was blown in it by a Cero, but the pine tree mysteriously regenerated. Cirno, an ice fairy from Gensokyo, came about and tried to freeze the pine tree, which also miserably failed. It wasn't until Starman used PSI Starstorm on the tree that it finally was knocked over, revealing an impossible staircase. This impossible staircase stretched out per Super Mario 64's "endless" Bowser staircase, and the crew, despite their best efforts, simply could not climb the ladder. Talia suggested that they try to fly to the top, and she tried exactly that; she didn't notice, but a mysterious force was dragging her down every time. The crew pointed this out to Talia, and Mega proposed a solution; he opened a rift to the top of the staircase, and they finally successfully reached the top. At the top of the staircase, the crew met the Vicereds Terry and Sabrina, as well as their subordinate android Androrid, who impeded their journey using punishing attacks. The crew was getting knocked around like Ichigo knocked around Kon in Bleach, but surprisingly enough, a Neutral named Mephiles (from the Sonic series) struck them both, dealing fatal blows and killing the two impeding Vicereds. Mega finished off Androrid using a broken rift combo. Talia scoured the hidden base for any information; she revealed that the war between the Ghouls and the Vicereds was a falsetto, and that they had been tricked and stalled. Talia scrambled to find a solution for this problem, as Cisaderes was already invading the neighboring galaxies and Earth was quickly approaching. Within a period of three days, Cisaderes would arrive on Earth and wipe out the living inhabitants. Talia suggested that the crew trains at Suerte Fragante for this narrow window of time, but everyone disagreed. They thought Suerte Fragante was a slow and sadistic way of training, and that it didn't live up to its name. Talia asked the crew what they would do, and they replied to gather up all the allies, hone up strength, and fight against the opponents. True to their word, they gathered every ally and trained in a recluse area for the remainder of time they had. When Cisaderes and the Vicered boss Adam appeared on Earth, the crew was ready to launch an all-out attack on them. Cisaderes started the fight by attacking Angel, who swiftly dodged a few times before getting knocked out. He then focused his attention on a crying Legend as the weather changed. Cisaderes simply waved his hand to stop this transformation and blasted a huge beam at Legend, which was barely dodged. RueToF sneaked up on Cisaderes and attempted to land a blow on him to start a combo with his Hunger Games counterpart, but Adam stopped him cold and Cisaderes attacked RueToF, dealing a fatal blow to him. More failure ensued as TKHM, Nelliel, Talia, RueHG, and Dimitri combined a Cero "the size of Manhattan" and fired it at Cisaderes, who solidified it and caused it to crumble into an avalanche of spiritual particles; half the allies were wiped out at this point. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto attacked Cisaderes using their Shikai, but they were easily pushed back and defeated with lightspeed beams. Melanie and Satori attempted a lockdown strategy, but they were stopped and attacked; Melanie's pink bubble gave in halfway and the two took major damage. The crew wondered what to do at this point, as the bosses seemed unbeatable. Mega stepped in and created multiple rifts around the bosses as an attempted solution. He threw many projectiles into these rifts and caused them to link to each other, via the way he defeated Androrid. Cisaderes easily rid of these rifts and continued to attack; half of the crew stayed to deal with Cisaderes while Talia and her Hollow companions attacked Adam behind his back. The attack was so surprising and fatal that Adam died instantly. Cisaderes, shocked by this turn of events, proceeded to attack the crew, but TKHM had one last strategy in mind. Along with the rest of the Hollows, he disappeared and used a time-slowing perception move. Cisaderes, who was normally unaffected by these moves, questioned TKHM's ability to do this. TKHM responded that throughout all of this fighting, Mayuri Kurotsuchi had released his Bankai in the distance and was poisoning the opponents as the battle went on. Cisaderes, shocked that he could be defeated by such a petty trick, tried to fight off the illusion; it was no use, and he was finished off by Angel's Giga Hell Beam. Allies The Allies are the group of people that support the event-exclusives and attack the enemies. If the Allies win, they will be rewarded 2,500 points; 4,000 points if they partook in the final battle. They will also be rewarded an extra 50 points for every enemy they helped defeat or defeated. (Edit: As the arc had only been partially completed, rewards are not applied.) *Timson622222 **Talia Wright (1 enemy) **Carly Carmine (3 enemies) *Starman125 **Gold Starman (2 enemies) *Megatron1 **BioMaverick OP (1 enemy) *Thefallenangel407 **Waddle Dee Army (includes ALL of his known characters) (4 enemies) *X pro Currently Banned Bleach *Karin Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Byakuya Kuchiki Dragon Ball *Son Goku Touhou (The credit will count towards the Touhou Mash-Up.) *Aya Shameimaru *Komachi Onozuka (1 enemy) *Sakuya Izayoi *Patchouli Knowledge *Nitori Kawashiro *Hong Meiling *Satori Komeiji (1 enemy) *Mokou Fujiwara (1 enemy) *Reisen Udongein Inaba Megaman *Mega Man *Prometheus (before leaving the heroes) Yu-Gi-Oh! *Eria the Water Charmer Pokemon *Mew / Melanie Hatayama YouTube Poop *The King *Link *Zelda *Gwonam *Hotel Mario *Hotel Luigi *The Mayor Hunger Games *Katniss Everdeen *Rue Original *Beth Freeman Neutrals The Neutrals are passive fighters who, although usually having the same goal as the allies, can attack the allies if they get in the way or if they just feel like attacking them. Neutrals may also fight for fun and they usually don't care who gets hurt. Keep in mind that moves that target everyone will target the allies as well. If the Allies win, the Neutrals will be rewarded the same offered rewards as the Allies, but 200 points will be deducted from their score for each ally they defeated for every battle. There are no neutrals so far. Non-Player Neutrals There are no neutrals so far. Traitors The Traitors are the combatants who decide to ally with the enemies, thus betraying the User Battle Wiki's army. Traitors usually aid the allies out of anger or because they feel like it, or they are allured by the high amount of points offered. If the Enemies win, the Traitors will win 5,000 points for every fight they partook in, as well as 500 points for every ally defeated. If they lose, however, all Traitors will be banned from the wiki for seven days. There are no enemies so far. Non-Player Enemies Kirby *Dark Matter Dee (defeated on 1/2/11 by Satori Komeiji) *Dark Matter Doo (defeated on 1/2/11 by Melanie Hatayama, Satori Komeiji, Gwonam, Mokou Fujiwara, Malloy's Army, Ink James, Kirby, and Beth Freeman) YouTube Poop *Miss10 (defeated on 12/19/10 by Rukia Kuchiki) *YTP Ganon (defeated on 12/19/10 by Son Goku and Gold Starman) *Ganon's Minion (defeated on 12/21/10 by Son Goku and Rukia Kuchiki) *Ganon's Other Minion (defeated on 12/22/10 by Rukia Kuchiki and Meghan) Original *MrMister (defeated on 12/19/10 by Byakuya Kuchiki) *DaMast (defeated on 12/20/10 by Byakuya Kuchiki, BioMaverickOP, Gold Starman, and the Waddle Dee Army) *Vicereds **Troll Army ***Multiple Trolls (defeated on 12/20/10 by Carly Carmine, does not count as they are weak) ***TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL (defeated on 12/20/10 by Carly Carmine) ***Rachy (defeated on 12/20/10 by Carly Carmine) ***THEEPICTROLLBOSS (defeated on 12/20/10 by Carly Carmine) **LOILKJIMCIT (defeated on 12/21/10 by Komachi Onozuka) **Anna (defeated on 12/22/10 by Rukia Kuchiki, Talia Wright, and Angel Zach) **Blair (defeated on 1/12/10) **Claire (defeated on 1/13/10) **Eric (defeated on 1/14/10) **Ramona (defeated on 1/14/10) *Cisaderes Outcome N/A; arc was canceled midway. Category:Legacy of the User Battle Force arcs Category:Cancelled arcs